A corporate portal (or enterprise portal) is an internal network (intranet) that integrates, for example, information resources, people, and processes across an organization's boundaries. The portal typically provides a secure unified access point in the form of a web-based user interface where authorized users can access the portal.
A user within the portal will look for resources by navigating through web pages and links. Navigating to a desired resource in the corporate portal involves a series of link/page selections starting at the portal access point and ending several selections later at the desired resource. Typically users visit certain resources on a frequent basis but the user must remember how to reach those resources each time. Creating a bookmark for a particular web page or resource may not work in a portal because users are logged into a session which is lost when the user logs out. When a user logs back into the portal, a new session ID is assigned to the user along with newly assigned URLs (uniform resource locators). Thus any previously recorded URL bookmarks (from a different session ID) no longer match the intended location.